


【小洛豪】夏日樱桃

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019, 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: “只是，当一枚可爱、小巧的樱桃每天都在你的掌心里乖顺地咕噜咕噜滚来滚去的时候，你会仅仅把它慎微地托在手心里呢，或是也想悄悄地、轻轻地用另一只手的指尖碰一碰它，还是——“用牙齿咬破那鲜红而纤薄若无的外皮，舔干净咿咿呀呀地流出来的每一滴汁水呢？”





	【小洛豪】夏日樱桃

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
Total:9,652  
9x2 纪实向  
互相在意与表白 醋意与叫本名  
骑士一设并不科学 古早创作 不作更改

1.

春日在逐渐燥热起来的空气之中慢慢淡去了身影。蝉鸣不息的夏天来了，掰掰手指算算，那个飘满金带的碎星与震耳欲聋的欢呼的夜晚已相隔他们一月之久。  
成团之后的生活是忙碌的，在任豪看来就像给这场盛大到让他不愿醒来的梦一个略显奢侈的充值。

——而除了偶像道路上这个流彩熠熠的转折点之外，更让他始料未及的是，一个少年会悄然占据他的心头。  
他闯入他的世界里，一步一步越过自己心墙外树起的一道道台阶，成为他的同班学员、一个要好的小弟弟，直到，小他六岁的恋人。

在他们还未曾相熟的一个清晨，这个名为何洛洛的少年迎面向他走来，一边向他招手，一边绽开一个灿烂的笑容。  
擦肩而过之前，他礼貌地回之以摆手与微笑。  
那时的他们都还没有意识到，这个蓬勃的春天将以此为开端。

2\. 

「樱桃」。  
看到分房时贴在这个最豪华没有之一的房间上的樱桃图片之后，这个意象总是不经意地跃入任豪的脑海。  
相处得越久，他越觉得“樱桃“适合用来形容他的少年情人。

在春日蓬勃生长，显现出美好的生机与活力，正面跳脱着鲜红的火焰、不计代价地燃烧，另一面是轻柔的淡粉鹅黄，依旧是十几岁小孩子的温和柔软。

在包括曾经的自己在内的众人眼里，“星星”才是对他的精当比喻——从不乏人注目与追求，在舞台上和人群中一直优越而出众，而对任何人都保留着一腔真诚，由内而外地闪耀着光芒与感染众人的能量。

星星耀眼，却难免显得疏离。  
而他的樱桃是近在眼前而可撷取的。

很近。近到他觉得自己正在占据他的少年心上涟漪中最小最近的一圈。他对他撒娇，压力大的时时候扑进他怀里抹眼泪，缠着他给他煮汤圆，不亦乐乎地拉着他进厨房做蛋饼……他一笑，身边好像都飘着缤纷的彩色泡泡，把他的生活也映出斑斓的色彩。  
这个笑容应当永远都这样明朗灿烂才好。无数次不经意的感叹之后，他突然意识到，“保护”已经不足以用来形容自己的心情了，尤其是成为恋人之后。  
他明白自己想要守护好他。

话虽如此，他的少年好像不太想让他仅止于此。不知究竟是不是以决赛夜为节点，摸头摸腰搂肩楼背如今成了家常便饭，晚上到了房间里何洛洛就动不动搂着他在脸颊上亲一口。  
“何洛洛，你是不是有肌肤饥渴啊你。”  
“我是啊！你考不考虑做我的良药呀，豪哥。”  
少年对他露出无害的小白兔一样的笑容。  
“……嗯，考虑一下。挺好。”

谁能想到这口蜜糖居然是他守护的少年亲口喂到他嘴里的呢。  
喜欢他的人从来都是排着队等他的垂青，而在自己这里，守护与耳鬓厮磨，竟能兼得。  
对于一名骑士而言，这本身已意味着最隐秘而甜美的那抹快乐，何况……他是一众竞争者中最终取得不折不扣的胜利的那个。  
他应该是独一无二的胜者。  
每每想到这里，他的心尖就生出一股促狭的喜悦。

就到已经完全胜出的此处为止吧——有无数次，他按捺着冲动这样告诉自己。

只是，当一枚可爱、小巧的樱桃每天都在你的掌心里乖顺地咕噜咕噜滚来滚去的时候，你会仅仅把它慎微地托在手心里呢，或是也想悄悄地、轻轻地用另一只手的指尖碰一碰它，还是——  
用牙齿咬破那鲜红而纤薄若无的外皮，舔干净咿咿呀呀地流出来的每一滴汁水呢？

3.

人多少有一些不能回避的小小本性。  
比如说，在这个第二天没有早训、理所当然地会熬夜的周五，任豪能观察到何洛洛为了脸部不浮肿而回避喝水之后略微发干的嘴唇。他注意到他会去舔，露出樱桃般鲜红的舌尖，像一只小猫，然后把心思再度扑进手头的游戏或者其他什么东西里去。  
——是一只与紫色的毛线团不停揪打的小猫，挠挠头毛就微微昂起脑袋、亲昵地对他喵喵叫的那种。

入睡是何洛洛每日的一项艰巨工作，他对粉红豹的依赖是出了名的，在一起之后更是不握着他的手就睡不着觉。同住不到一周任豪就把两张床拼到了一起，给房间换上了更厚实的窗帘以防清晨时分阳光的叨扰。  
入夜他便将之严丝合缝地拉好，躺上床静静地陪着他。  
这间偌大的卧室之中，只有床头灯还昏昏暗暗地亮着。何洛洛小朋友还盯着图文密集的屏幕看得起劲，好半天才滑一下手指，再滑上去，再滑下来。  
任豪揉揉眼睛，手指在屏幕上滑了几下，确认完明天的闹钟就把手机按灭放在一边，转头对身边的小孩轻声说道：“你困不困呐，十二点了，洛洛。”  
他看什么看那么仔细啊，外务日程几天都不重合，好不容易赶上休假，现在却一句话也不和他说。

“不困……我就是，在看一些东西。”何洛洛眼睛往左边游移了一下又躲闪回去，不自觉地把手机扣下去了几分。  
“看什么？”任豪把脑袋凑近开着护眼模式而发着暖色的手机屏幕——  
“你别看！”何洛洛突然虚声喊了起来，手臂慌忙往回一缩却被任豪一下子扣住。  
他的手机被抢了过去。

任豪眯起眼睛，上面是最近上的综艺里他和某位女嘉宾的互动截图。  
影视和综艺资源自然意味着与异性同屏的开始，而他的第一次荧幕曝光随之被营销号热炒——见惯不惯的模板一套，最后是抛出对他们cp感程度的议论的一个问句。其后还有好几个吃瓜的emoji表情斜着看戏的眼神在排排队，实在是……看上去有些欠扁。  
何洛洛的眼睛眨了两眨，接着半个身体蜷进角落里，整张脸连带着耳朵涨得通红。  
“这么半天了，你就看这个？”任豪实在忍不住嘴角的偷笑， “我们不看了，来，你抱着我。”  
“不……”何洛洛缩得更紧了。  
任豪无奈地笑笑，说：“好嘛。商业要求，台面营业而已啊。既然你看都看了……我笑得难道没有很官方吗？”  
何洛洛知道任豪和他相处的时候开心时是什么样子。听到他的话之后他默默比了比，心底不争气地漫上一缕甜丝丝的蜜意。  
少年瘪着嘴，委屈巴巴，气呼呼的。  
他知道自己不该有这么多乱七八糟的理由去不高兴，但他总忍不住心里的想法，一点小事就弄得心里酸酸的。  
就像在岛上的时候自己就因为他和牛超对的那场戏而好不开心，翻来覆去咬牙切齿地把一个四分钟的视频看了十几遍，最后是任豪拍着他的发顶哄了老半天，他自己也咬着嘴唇默默承认，反正的确是怪自己技不如人又没有争取，才落得这个醋坛子打翻了的结果。  
现在他又能如何，变成女人吗？这种事比那样的事还让他感到酸楚，这是他的工作，何况他的确一辈子也变不成女嘉宾。

十八岁少年的脑瓜子里乱飘的东西快把他心里的热情吹凉了。

而与他脑内的胡思乱想截然不同的现实是，一片温柔的阴影投下来，占据着他全部心神的人不容抗拒地揽住了他的身子。  
“洛洛……来，抱着我。”

委屈得难耐，何洛洛转过身来，伸出双臂抱住了他，两只手都攀上他的后背，一把抓紧，一把不循章法地摩挲。  
任豪也轻轻地拍拍他的背，把他抱得更紧了些。  
他揽着何洛洛，慢慢带着他一同欠起身来，调整到不会伤到习舞过度的腰的位置，然后一遍一遍地吻他，吻他的额头，吻他红红的眼角，吻他因泪水而微微湿润的睫毛。一簇，又一簇，啄吻落下之处拼成一把轻轻柔柔的小扇。  
他真的很爱哭吧。他就那样僵僵地坐在那里，搂着他的脖颈，任由自己亲他的眼睛，眼角的泪珠子一滴一滴地往外冒，把他的唇也弄湿了。

怀里的男孩微微颤抖着，看到他停住了动作，抽回手揉揉眼睛，再重新攀到他身上。  
他抱了他一阵，随后轻轻阖上双眸，脑袋靠进他的肩窝，不停地呢喃：“任豪，我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我想你……”  
何洛洛觉得自己好笨，明明有那么多的话想说，他吃醋，他委屈，在岛上他就没少吃环绕在任豪身边的所谓兄弟们的醋，现在他感觉真正的苦日子才刚刚开始。可话一到嘴边，就只剩下了最直白最没营养的这些。

“我都知道的，乖。”任豪眯眼笑起来，宠溺地拍拍他的发顶。

何洛洛皱起眉，“你知道什么——”

“这周欠你的，今晚都补上好不好？”

4.

何洛洛愣住了。  
他不知道该怎样去会他的意，脑海中一刹那电光火石，却没有留下任何明确地指引他的行动的东西。

一秒，两秒。

——他吻上了任豪的唇。

他的年长情人一阵错愕，眼睁睁看着这心理生理上对“爱欲”二字都不曾谙熟的少年此刻紧闭着双眼，微张着一度紧抿的嘴唇，半含半咬住他的。  
他说不上这个吻的力度是轻是重，它不是掠夺，也不像占有。

——反而像一种生涩、虔诚的献身。

何洛洛像幼犬一样用舌尖舔着任豪的唇，一点一点地描摹他略薄而总是泛红的唇瓣。

他努力地回想，豪哥是怎么亲他的呢？一直以来他都只需乖乖地听他的话，他告诉他的只有把嘴轻轻张开，牙齿别咬到他的舌尖，然后慢慢地稍微配合就好。任豪很会吻他，每次都会先撬开他的齿关，再一步步攻城掠地，直到把他口腔的每一寸都舔了个遍，再交换一个绵长到令他感到缺氧的深吻为止。

蒙着爱慕与欲念的画面在他脑海中叠合成一股强烈的冲动，使得他循着记忆中的场景去模仿他的爱人——于是他本能地伸出右手扣住恋人的后颈，粉嫩的舌头往前一寸一寸地加深。到按平常的节奏男人会松口放他换气的时候，晕晕乎乎的少年反倒发出呜呜的一声，一口咬在他嘴上，索求下一个唇舌交缠的亲吻。

他并不知道这样的自己此刻在对方眼中有多么新奇而可口——他那么笨拙，竟然会把温柔的试探模仿成小心翼翼，将一场有意的侵略演绎成无比热烈的投怀送抱。

来猜一猜吧，他的年长情人正守株待兔，还是努力地坐怀不乱呢。

5.

应如何比喻何洛洛这个少年？  
春夏之际渐熟的樱桃。鲜红间夹杂着鹅黄的淡色，灵魂与小巧的片叶一样青葱而纯洁，浑身上下都充满着鲜活的生机，沐浴着温暖绚烂的阳光。就在阴翳被柔柔打碎的树梢上随风轻轻摇晃，站在树下的所有人皆可观之。  
而他偏偏生着一双情意流转的眼睛，不知在哪个瞬间，就流露出脆弱的恳求。那颗真诚无垢的心灵与之形成的美妙反差，将他覆上了一层天成的、诱人的魔力。  
于是从远处欣赏他的任何人，其最终的感受都指向了同一种东西——其本身尚且全然不自觉的，青涩的诱惑。  
这耐人寻味的气质时刻展露在外，哪怕是等电梯或排队的时候。他会前后踌躇地探身张望，又错步回到原位来，那对万物都如此好奇的乖巧灵动的眼神，足以让人联想到任何一种可爱的小动物。任豪简直快不知道了，究竟在哪个时刻，他的少年才没在散发这种甜美的气味。  
这令他一度烦闷不堪。  
往日总有一个声音告诉他要克制，何洛洛才满十八岁不久，又是男孩子，不应该承受他单方面压抑不能的阴暗欲望。可这煎熬的忍受似乎看不到尽头，他的少年是他一个人的恋人不假，但他并不能阻止众人将他供为爱神。  
忍耐吧，他对自己说。可是他无法拒绝少年对他的抱拥和亲吻，也不能抑制自己主动亲近他的欲望。  
这份欲望是刹不了闸的。他的少年的唇瓣实在太过柔软，他红着脸呜呜咽咽的模样实在太过动人——而那副青春的躯体里，又该沉睡着多少未经开发的快乐呢。  
更何况，那双多情的眼睛，为多少人倾注过目光，为多少事情流过眼泪啊。  
能不能，今天就为某件最好不过的事情，好好地哭上一顿，只给他一个人听呢。

难以被理智熄灭的火花在任豪的脑内噼啪作响。  
那可得慢慢来。

他尽力耐住性子，顺从地配合着他的少年。  
他温柔地舔吻少年柔软的舌头，任由他反客为主地掌控他的后脑、试图用小舌够着他的舌根。男孩好像还是不太会，可他似乎压根就没有因此而松口的意思，他一想放开，另一个热烈的吻就紧紧黏上来。少年攀上他，身体因逐步上升的兴奋而微微颤抖，在他怀里像只不听话的小猫一样扭动着蹭来蹭去。  
“唔……任豪……”  
少年与他相贴的肌肤持续不断地传递着热度。何洛洛贴得越来越紧，情迷意乱地扭动的时候，下身若有若无地一下下压着任豪的腿根。  
他情不自禁地叫出他的名字的时候，那根紧绷已久的弦，终于在男人的脑中崩断了。  
他咽了一口小朋友渡过来的涎液，啄了一下他的唇，轻拍他的肩膀示意他暂停。  
何洛洛不甘心地松开他的唇，少年的胸膛正随着剧烈的喘息一起一伏。  
“这样够了吗？”  
任豪舔了舔嘴唇，盯着他的眼睛说道。  
这个昭示着危险的动作令少年愣住了。

何洛洛突然明白了，眼前这个男人是闯进他命运里的那名最擅伪装的猎人。他以如此温和的姿态接近他，温柔地、一点一点引诱他投降，引诱他在每个委屈之余还要去和他亲昵，掉进难堪与依赖互相催化的陷阱，最终把他捕入囊中，引上唯一的那条道路——  
以被占有的方式，换取对他的占有。

除此之外的一切方法都不能够让他满足了。谁都能看到他喜欢的人的脸孔，关注他的人才能注意到他颈上哪里有一颗痣，而只有他才吻过他的唇、与他整晚相拥而眠，可天知道他为什么还是如此焦渴地觉得——  
“不够。”  
何洛洛回望着他，眼眸一转，视线落在他喉结下方那颗痣上，转而牢牢地盯着他。  
温驯、依赖，热烈的，真诚的……那双眼睛写满指向他的各种感情，可任豪突然感受到，有什么他未曾见过的东西正在那双眼睛里生长。  
他注视着他的眼睛。  
然后他看到了其中渐生的野心，和那个鉴定“狭义的爱情”这件东西时不可缺少的要素——占有欲。  
何洛洛沉默了片刻。接着，他轻轻地，郑重地，吻上了他的喉结。  
继而缓缓向下游移，吻住了那颗小小的痣。  
轻阖着眸子的少年没有看到他眼中的震动。

——他想起何洛洛向他表白时的情景。  
“洛洛，你要想清楚。爱这个东西与友情是不一样的，狭义的爱，是具有排他性的。”  
“我知道，我已经想得很清楚了。我知道我们，都是男生，差了六岁，所以做什么都只像哥哥和弟弟，但是，我不止是把你当哥哥来看。”  
“我不想再只叫你任豪哥了。”  
“我想叫你任豪。”

春日的群星中有亮亮的一颗降落到他身边来，悄然点亮一片粉蓝色的玫瑰花雨，纷纷繁繁地洒在他心上了。  
而他的少年褪去光芒的外壳之后原来是一枚缀着嫩叶的小小的樱桃，朝气蓬勃、饱满而可口，又鲜红如火焰，无比的热情而直接。  
他走到他的唇边，撬开他的牙齿，全身的细胞都热烈地对他说着他爱他——只差他咬下去，就迸开甜美的浆汁，仅供他一人享用。  
——不是的。他早已经咬下去，并且食髓知味了。内心某个轰鸣作响的声音告诉他，对这枚专属于他的小小的果实，他这辈子都不可能甘心于浅尝辄止了。

6.

“你是一点也不怕被我吃掉啊……洛洛。”  
任豪轻笑着掐掐少年的耳垂说道。  
没料想少年竟大胆地搂上他的脖子，说：“任豪，我饿了。”  
任豪一阵无语，“……到底谁教你说的这些乱七八糟的话？”  
“啊？你啊，不是你让我领悟开车的吗……”  
“……好。别领悟了，我现在就教你。”  
“等等，唔、不是……我是说我——”  
“你饿了。”  
“……你当我没说过那个吧，我不会开车。”  
“……那你想说什么？”  
何洛洛眨眨眼睛，郑重地说道：“那你听好了，我想要的是，在你这里，只有我能得到的东西。”

他的小爱神正向他发出契约般的邀请。  
嗤。任豪忍不住笑出声来。  
昔日的嫉妒与忧虑之类的种种情绪背后的众人，原来都只是他的假想敌吗。  
他的少年原来，如此地乐意配合他这些难以启齿的欲望啊。

男人勾着唇角翻身下床。  
——咔哒。

本可供更多人使用的房间被隔断开来，一扇因另一个过道的存在而被锁上的门，将这里变成一个开放而隐秘的乐园。  
而那枚独一无二的、年轻而饱满的果子，早已落入乐园的中央盛情邀请着他了。

昏暗的空间之中，只能听见唇齿交缠时暧昧的水声与两人不断的喘息。  
任豪迎合着怀里少年热切的索吻，乘着合适的角度，左手用力地按上他的后脑——狠狠吮住了他的舌根。  
“唔……！”  
何洛洛倏地睁大了眼睛。  
好深啊。与他们平日里的任何一个吻都不同。  
恍惚间何洛洛感受到主导他的人正加重了力道，渐渐更加深入地侵占他的口腔，试图把他口中的每一丝氧气都掠走。  
少年的意识被这缺氧的深吻冲击得迷乱，任由男人胡乱抚摸着他的发丝。  
任豪一下比一下重地啃咬着他的唇。一阵阵痛感从何洛洛已被吻得红肿的唇瓣上传来，而男人左手的动作近乎是拽着，把他的头皮弄得一阵发疼。这些痛感反倒慢慢唤起了什么令他感到陌生的东西，而旋即被亲吻带来的甜蜜冲淡了。  
——疼也会舒服吗？这个问题让少年愣了神。

“呜……”  
“喜欢吗？”他的语气很是温柔。  
少年怯怯地应声道：“喜欢……”  
男人意指的究竟是前所未有的缠绵的深吻还是陌生的痛感，他已经来不及思考了。  
因为更多从来没有发生过的事情正在发生着。

他的恋人低头吻上他的锁骨，两只手探进他纤薄的睡衣内，指尖若有若无地在他肌肤上流连，轨迹从他精瘦的腰际划至紧绷的小腹，直到挺起身子时性感地凸出的肋骨。  
简直把他上半身的火全点了一遍。少年心头有些发痒了，难耐地用身子蹭蹭他的手掌，小猫一样呜咽着。  
男人轻笑了一声，温暖的掌心覆上他的胸口轻轻揉动两下，紧接着是方才抚触未完的整个腰侧，和他不安地弓起的脊背。  
未说出口的渴求立时顺遂，何洛洛感觉自己的心脏被什么东西柔软地击中了。

“洛洛……”  
任豪贴在他耳边，亲昵地叫他的名字，轻咬他小巧的耳垂，伸出舌尖沿耳廓湿湿地舔上去，向生着细小绒毛的耳门暧昧地吹气。  
“唔嗯……！”  
少年浑身震颤，下意识双手按住他的肩膀。  
男人把他的右耳舔得湿润而通红，旋即把头埋进他的肩窝，一遍遍地以叠字亲昵地唤他。  
他的少年仰起头时宛若湖中的天鹅，颈部优美的曲线把他的吐息圈成糯热的一团。  
又一个机关被猎人找到了。任豪眼底掠过一抹微不可察的笑意，对着少年后颈上一块脆弱的皮肤咬了下去。  
那是对任何抚触都极为陌生的地方。

何洛洛感觉自己变成了一块黄油，掉进无比炽热的空间之后再也无处可逃，只能这样感受着自己一点点从各种不同的角度向深不见底的欲望的中心融化，意识中用于思考的部分被欲火烧得茫然，感受快感的那个部分反而越来越清醒。  
这是他自己的选择。他对自己说，现在只需要专心于这一件事就好，别的都可以忘掉……包括害怕，包括屈辱。  
直到青涩的乳首与牡器都被男人的手掌和唇舌温热潮湿的触感包裹的时候，他身体里沉睡着的所有有关“第一次”的封印终于都被烧个干净了。  
他觉得自己像在做梦。他努力收起黏黏糊糊的呜咽，怯生生却十分清楚地说，任豪，我们做吧，就今天，就现在。  
我应该做什么？……好。  
何洛洛轻轻地推开他，然后俯下身子，伸出殷红的舌尖隔着内裤舔了舔那过于明显的鼓胀，抬起头迷蒙地看着他。  
男人耐心地教他，拨出来，把嘴张开，再大一点，含住，不要咬到我，对。一边含一边舔试试看，洛洛。  
少年颤抖着指尖剥开他早已濡湿一片的内裤。任豪总穿着让他忍不住偷瞟他腿根的运动裤，他努力地做了心理准备，但真正见识到这个东西的真面目的时候还是忍不住咽了一口口水——粗壮而狰狞，硕大的龟头之下，柱身的筋脉一根根凸起。  
他闭上眼，细细舔弄着涂满晶莹的顶端，品尝了片刻便不自觉地用两只手从根部托稳他的牡器才继续舔舐，那虔诚的模样宛若侍奉一种圣物。  
他的动作笨拙而生涩，分明没有什么技巧可言，这无比乖顺的姿态却令任豪前所未有地热血上涌。  
——然后他竟然张大嘴巴，把那根大得夸张的肉棒直直往自己嘴里捅，卖力地吮吸起来。  
他呜咽着扭动自己的身体，顺着口交的角度趴下时撅起细白的臀，喉咙深处因压抑不能的干呕冲动而节奏奇异地收缩着，爽得任豪禁不住发出粗喘，下体胀得发疼。  
他学得太快了。放在古时的风月场所，简直就是初夜价值连城的那种众星捧月的小苞……不，现在也是，谁知道多少人窥视着他这刚刚成年的小男孩呢。  
不过他马上就仅归自己一人所有了。

“来，到后面去。”  
任豪忍着欲望抓起枕头树在少年身后，扶着他的肩让他背靠上去。  
“洛洛，腿抬起来……M字型。屁股也抬起来一点……扩张一下，我怕你疼。”  
任豪从床头摸来自己买给他的凡士林软膏。本是买来防止小孩的手干燥脱皮的，没想到能派上用场。他天生不太喜欢做这种事的时候辅助别的东西的感觉，但也无妨，毕竟这样能让他少疼一些。  
——特别疼的时候会不会哭得更好听些？……算了。任豪抿抿唇，精心挤出刚好一节食指长的凡士林，玩味地看着满面潮红、用一只胳膊半挡着眼睛的少年，把软膏递给他， “不好意思的话就自己来吧。”  
“好……”  
少年接过，不自然地往手上挤了些白色膏体，把自己的臀部更往上抬了些许，哆哆嗦嗦地往后穴里伸。他形状漂亮的性器上早就流了不少透明的先走液，直沾满紧闭的穴口。  
他试探性地用中指尖戳戳那里，一根手指稍微拓了拓就吃了进去，于是他把食指也用上。他自暴自弃地闭上双眼吸了一口气，臀部往上一挺，肉穴直吞下两根紧紧相并的手指的根部，旋即全身剧烈地一颤，嘴边溢出一声甜美的呻吟，然后情不自禁地一下下挺着屁股抽插起自己——第三根指头在这沦陷的过程中不知不觉间也被挤了进去。  
“啊，啊……”  
少年的脸羞得红透，眼睛不可置信地张开，左手颤抖着抬起来死命捂住自己的嘴巴，右手淫靡的动作却越来越激烈。  
他听见水声，意识到自己正不受控制地抚摸肠壁里那敏感的凸起，怎么也停不下来——而他的爱人，神色好整以暇的长他六岁的男人，正饶有兴趣地注视着自己这副下流不堪的模样。

“等很久了？”  
任豪强忍着方才正中下怀的笑意，看着反应慢了不止半拍的少年，掰开他停下动作之后不自觉并拢上的双腿，然后捏着他的手腕抽出黏黏腻腻的三根手指。  
带出了一道令少年羞赧地移开眼神的银丝。  
任豪托起他的指尖舔掉上面的液体，掐了一把少年饱满而紧实的臀肉，把他的两条腿都抬起来挂在自己肩上，牡器轻探着后面已被开拓些许的穴口。  
“你快点进来……”  
少年嘟哝道，肉穴控制不住地收缩着。他初次承欢的身体因紧张而趋向紧绷，奈何处于主导的还是忍耐已久的强烈兴奋，高热的甬道一接纳他就紧紧地吞咽起来。  
“嘶……”  
喜悦与快感变成密密麻麻的碎星在任豪脑中爆炸开来，少年内壁的紧窒爽得他倒吸一口冷气。  
何洛洛双臂搭在床头，整个人对面前的男人大敞开来，闭上眼睛把自己泥泞不堪的入口往前送。任豪循着他内壁收缩的节奏一下一下地顶弄着，听他随着自己的动作发出一声声甘美的叫喊，停不下来地流着汁水，咿咿呀呀变着花样没完没了地叫床。

“哈啊……任豪、任豪……”  
“你不是有很多哥哥吗？来，叫哥。”  
男人放下他酸麻的双腿，何洛洛一下子眼前天旋地转，双臂被不能抗拒的力量牢牢反制，一个巴掌拍下来，刺激得他高高翘起了屁股。

滚烫的肉刃紧接着再一次把他穿透。

“叫。”  
“啊、啊……我不，我说了不叫你哥了，你是我男朋友——唔啊……！”  
“小小年纪，投机取巧要挨罚啊何洛洛。”  
男人平日如水般温柔的眼眸此刻写着前所未有的狠戾，死钳住少年肌肉紧绷的手臂硬掐着向后拉，把他狠狠撞向自己坚硬的性器根部。  
“唔嗯……我错了，我错了——任豪，任豪哥，哥……你慢一点，你慢一点……”  
少年的声音里已然带着哭腔。  
“好……那我慢一点。洛洛，看着我。”

他压在少年的背上，与侧过头来迷离地望着他的少年对视，然后慢慢地把性器拔出来，刻意让少年听到下身那“啵”的一声令人脸红心跳的轻响。  
何洛洛瞬间睁大了瞳孔。  
任豪满意地笑了，扶正自己的性器，缓缓挺身进入他已然红肿的肠壁。果不其然，那里正剧烈地收缩着，以前所未有的盛情欢迎他的又一次到来。  
泪水从何洛洛的眼眶滚落。一大颗一大颗，啪嗒，啪嗒。  
然后任豪两只手掐住少年蜜桃般水光淋淋的窄臀，缓缓地，缓缓地，向上提。  
直至那完完整整的滚烫的一根，彻底地把他贯穿。  
“任——啊、啊——”  
何洛洛什么都做不了，连清楚地叫一个人名都做不到了，只能发出失声一般的呻吟叫喊。  
他的爱人极深极缓地干着他，把退出的节奏拖得很长，拖到让他全身每一个细胞都叫嚣着饥饿，然后握住这个时机慢慢地插进来。痛，但是很舒服。从泥泞的穴口，到紧窒不已的内壁，到前列腺上敏感的凸起，到再也不能更深为止。他每顶过那个令他战栗的点，就将他的臀瓣狠狠地掰开并拉向最高。

就这样把他的灵魂也拆得七零八落，在情欲的染料里湿润地浸了个遍，彻底烙上他的印记。

“哈啊……你欺负人……呜啊——哈、哈……”  
何洛洛被干得说不出完整的话来，他要控诉，他分明想控诉的，可他一张口，嘴里只能不断泄出甜腻的呻吟。  
越来越快，越来越快了，他发觉那根巨物在微微膨胀，他的身体甚至开始能感受到其中每一根凸起。他知道这是雄性射精的前兆，恐惧与兴奋交杂在一起，他忍不住全身一阵痉挛。  
而这面临恐惧的本能反应，让侵犯着他的男人发出一声愉悦的喘息，紧紧压在他身上，咬上他红到熟透的耳垂，喘息着低语道——

“你明明夹得很紧……徐一宁。”

温热的精液灌满了他的身体。他再也忍不住了，伏在被自己的冷汗浸湿的枕头上，呜呜地哭了起来。  
男人发出一声叹息，抽出牡器拍拍他的后背，顺他凌乱的头发。  
“好啦，好啦。做完了。别哭好不好？我错了，我错了，洛洛。”  
“豪哥大坏蛋……呜呜……”  
不管他怎么拍怎么劝，何洛洛就是要哭。  
他有点后悔，好像让他大哭一顿也没有那么爽快，可是不做到刚才那种程度他自己也是不想收手的。  
他也说不上来自己是怎么了。

然后他想起张颜齐很久前跟他说过的，你自己没研究过巨蟹座吗？我们巨蟹的野心，怎么说呢，哦，就和你炒股差不多，存一分钱进去，想换十分利息。  
任豪说我没有啊，我不想从他那里要到什么啊。  
然后张颜齐看破一切似的对他摇摇手指，说，任豪你记住一句话，越是无欲无求，就越证明想疯狂占有。

他微不可察地笑笑，俯身捏起他的小男孩沾满泪水的下巴，温柔地吻上他的唇。

他知道了那个问题的答案——  
对这枚专属于他的小小果实，他这辈子都无法、也不可能甘心于浅尝辄止了。

他该考虑给何洛洛买无洞的裤子和立领的衣服了。而且，可以买几件红色的。


End file.
